justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Done For Me
|artist = ft. |from =album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 2018 |dlc = December 20, 2018 (JDU) January 9, 2019 (NOW) |difficulty = Medium |effort = Moderate |nogm = 1 |dg = / |mode = Duet |mc = NOW files 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = / |gc = / |lc = |nowc = DoneForMe |audio = |perf = Valeria Ixquic (P1) Manuel Constantino (P2) }}"Done For Me" by featuring is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancers P1 P1 is a woman wearing a short pink ruffled dress with a red laced under-skirt. She also has orange slicked back hair. She has mutiple accessories including square hoop earings, a large gold colored necklace, and a black belt with a silver buckle. She also has an ankle-high front covering black high-heels. P2 P2 is a man wearing a blue and light pink bowling shirt. He also has longer black hair that is parted in the middle. He sports dark blue pants that are cut off above the ankle and is held with a black belt. He also wears turquoise loafers with a black strip across the front. His accessories include a gold bracelet matching the color of P1’s necklace. DoneForMe Coach 1.png|P1 DoneForMe Coach 2.png|P2 Background The background takes place in a city at night that conists of various alleyways that are decorated with neon light displays, mostly in blue and pink. The alleyways are made of brick. The displays flicker on in accordance with the song s lyrics. Besides the lyrics, the displays also depict romantic schemes and schemes that correspond with the lyrics. For example, when "I lie for you baby" is sung, a pair of lips with an index finger over them as if to shush someone appears next to the lyrics. The background changes as well, with more zooming in and out of the alleyways. Gold Moves There is 1 Gold Move in this routine: Gold Move: *'P1:' Put your right hand in P2 s right hand. *'P2:' Bring your right hand out for P1 to hold. Doneforme gm 1.png|Gold Move Doneforme gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: * *Latin Corner *All Songs A-E Trivia *The track is extended slightly with the final chorus being extended. *'' '' is the sixth song whose background shows all (or most of) the lyrics of the song, after Love Me Again, Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae), Juju On That Beat, Not Your Ordinary and Where Are You Now?. *An unnecessary apostrophe appears before the word "uncomfortable" during Kehlani's verse. *On , the routine is accidentally placed in the “Latin Corner” playlist. Gallery Game Files Doneforme cover generic.png|'' '' DoneForMe_Cover_AlbumCoach.png| album coach DoneForMe_Cover_AlbumBkg.png| album background DoneForMe_banner_bkg.png| menu banner Doneforme map bkg.png| map background DoneForMe_BC-1-.jpg| cover DoneForMe_Cover_1024.png| cover doneforme p1 ava.png|P1 s avatar on DoneForMe_pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots DoneForMe_jd2019_menu.png|'' '' on the menu doneforme jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen doneforme jdnow menu.png|'' '' on the menu doneforme jdnow coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images Doneforme jdnow notification.jpg| notification Others Doneforme_thumbnail_uk.jpg|Official Youtube thumbnail (UK) Doneforme jdnow playlist error.png|'' '' being accidentally featured in the Latin Corner playlist in Videos Official Music Video/Audio Charlie Puth - Done For Me (feat. Kehlani) Done For Me (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teaser Done For Me - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance 2019 Unlimited Done For Me Just Dance Now Done For Me - 5 stars Extraction Done For Me - Just Dance Unlimited (No GUI) References Site Navigation es:Done For Me tr:Done For Me Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Just Dance Unlimited Exclusives Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Extended Songs Category:Manuel Constantino Category:Valeria Ixquic